Spellbound Kanda
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. Kanda and Allen are rquested by Komui to help clean his lab. Allen spillssomething on Kanda. Kamda then starts to develop emotions for Allen. I suck at summaries.
1. The begining

Spellbound Kanda

Chapter 1

"Ka…..Kanda this doesn't feel right." "Shut up and let me finish" "but this position…..it's….well….it feels weird". Kanda looked up at Allen who was blushing slightly. "What are you talking about? It's fine." "B…but" he said with worry. He didn't like the feeling of Kanda staring. Not one bit. "Ok. Done." Kanda took the blindfold off Allen and put it on a nearby table. "Where are we?" With an evil grin Kana smiled saying "Komui's lab." Allen feeling fear build up inside looks down at his position. He was laying down on a metal table with his arms and legs strapped down. "Greetings Allen! Welcome to my lab!" "K...komui? Why am I here? What's going on?" "Oh Allen. You should know why." "I should? Because I don't." "You are here by being guilty of…" "Of?" "Of making my dear Lenalee cry!" "What? That wasn't me! It was Lavi!" "NO EXCUSES! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME!" Suddenly he pulls out a huge drill and puts on a hard cap. "NOOOO!" _BAM!_ "Ouch, what the hell?" Allen being confused looked around at his surroundings. _My room? It was dream? Thank god…. _Knocks at the door can be heard."Oi. Moyashi." It was Kanda. "Moyashi Komui wants us to help with cleaning his lab. Hurry up and meet us there." Allen listens as he hears the footsteps fade until there was absolute silence. A shiver snakes down his spine at the mention of Komui's name. Getting dressed Allen heads out and heads for his lab.

*At the lab*

As Allen enters the lab he notices Kanda moving boxes around. The cover of the boxes read: Dangerous and Fragile. Beware. Allen doesn't want to know what is in those boxes, and hopes he won't ever find out. "Oh, Allen you're here. Excellent. Help Kanda move those boxes into the closet over there." "Ok." Allen walks over and picks up the boxes. He carries them to the closest. Not knowing, Allen bumps into Kanda. A little blue vile falls out and spills on Kanda. "Watch it Moyashi!" "Sorry Kanda didn't see you." Pissed as he was Kanda shot Allen a death glare and stormed out of the room to his room to clean himself off.

*Kanda's POV*

"Damn that stupid Moyashi. What the hell is this stuff? It smells fucking awful!" _What the fuck. I feel dizzy. What's wrong with me?_ After cleaning myself off I walk over to my bed and try to take a nap. But as I close my eyes my head fills with images and flash backs of the Moyashi. _"Hey, Kanda." "Good morning Kanda." "BaKanda! It was your fault not mine!"_ Angry, annoyed, and confused I get up and go to the training area and try to meditate to clear my head. In the distance I hear faint voices. "L-Lavi I don't think this is a good idea…" "What's wrong Allen? Afraid?" "No it's just that what if Komui finds out. You know how he gets when he is mad." "I know, that's why we're doing this." _Block it out. Block it out. Come on Kanda you can do this. Just concentrate and meditate like you usually do. _"Lavi lets go back before it's too late!" "No can do Allen. You already agreed. Hang on who's that over there." Lavi points at me. "Is that who I think that is? It is! Allen look its Yu-chan." "Kanda?" _Shit! This isn't what I need right now._


	2. Chapter 2

**TheWhatNinja:** **Sorry for taking a long time to update! I became a victum of writers block! Plus alot with school, play rehearsals, meetings, and a bunch of other things.**

**Allen: Its ok. Everyone gets it eventually.**

**Lavi: Ya no biggie, right Yuu~**

**Kanda: Don't call me by my first name you shit! *takes out mugen and puts it at his neck***

**Lavi: *Gulp***

**Allen: Calm down Bakanda. **

**Kanda: What did you just call me Moyashi?**

**Allen: BaKanda.**

**Kanda: Thats it! *Charges for Allen***

**TheWhatNinja: KANDA YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON ALLEN'S HEAD YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!**

**Kanda: What can you do?**

**TheWhatNinja:*Grins evily* I can make you confess your undying love to my Allen...**

**Kanda: You wouldn't!**

****TheWhatNinja:*starts typing*****

****Kanda: Ok! Ok! I get it just stop!****

**Lavi: Hey don't leave me out of this conversation!**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**Lavi: WhatNinja! Kanda is being a meanie!**

**TheWhatNinja: Be nice!**

****Allen:While they are doing that looks like I do the disclaimer. TheWhatNinja does now own D Gray Man ****

* * *

><p>Spellbound Kanda<p>

Chapter 2

Previously on Spellbound Kanda:

"_Lavi lets go back before it's too late!" "No can do Allen. You already agreed. Hang on who's that over there." Lavi points at me. "Is that who I think that is? It is! Allen look its Yu-chan." "Kanda?" Shit! This isn't what I need right now_

*Kanda's POV*

-Yuu~! What are you doing here?

-…..Meditating, now go away

As I am trying to ignore this rabbit Moyashi comes up from behind and tries to convince the rabbit to go back and leave me alone. For some reason I started to feel irritated every time _my Moyashi _ hangs out with him. Wait? Since when was he mine? Confused and angry because all my thought are of Moyashi, I storm off to my room and take a cold shower and go to bed. But sadly my dreams were only filled with thought about Allen. **(Authors note- Yes Kanda did call Allen by his name.)** _Kanda, I love you._ I wake up with a shock. My heart is racing and beating faster than it has before. Dammit! Why did he have to say that in my dream? How can I face him now without thinking about it? And why the fuck do I keep thinking about him in the first place? Ugh. Suddenly my golem comes up to me.

-"Kanda? This is Komui. I want you and Allen to go on a mission together. There have been akuma reporting in Edolas. It might be related to innocence so check it ok for me ok?" "Tch." "Thank-you~!" Then the line went dead.

-"Why me? Why do I have to go with him? God this isn't what I need", I say to no one in particular. I look to my door and hear footsteps approaching.

-"Kanda? You awake yet? I just wanted to tell you we have to leave in an hour so get ready. I'll be in the cafeteria." With that said the footsteps slowly faded away. Shit. Ok Just calm down. I have an hour. As I am getting ready to eat breakfast I think about my dream. What the heck am I b-blushing? I hate this! Might as well just get this mission done and over with. What the fuck is Edolas anyway?

*Time skip by an hour*

I was in my own thought while sitting across from Allen in the train car. Blocking out everything around me. _Shit! I can't relax with him right there. _I look at Allen across from me. _Oh, he fell asleep. With him like that he looks cute. What am I saying?_ As I sit there and look at him my eyes follow down to his lips. _I wonder…._ I get up and walk towards him. I kneel down look at his face. _I never knew that up close he was…..gah! I can't even say it._ My eyes trace his facial features until I end up looking at his lips. They were partly open._ I wonder what would happen if I kissed him? Will he taste sweet or sour? I want to know. _I lean in closer just an inch away, then our stops comes. It pulls me out of my focus. Allen starts to wake up and I back away quickly.

-"Huh? Kanda? What's wrong? Your face is a little red. Are you ok?"

-_No! Don't make that face!_"N-nothing! Now let's go!" I walk out of the train. _Shit that was close. I couldn't stop myself. _Allen comes up behind me a few minutes later. So we arrive in Edolas._ I just want this to be done with this._

* * *

><p><strong>TheWhatNinja: Again I am saying sorry due to the lateness of this chapter. I have been really busy. Dont blame please. I try I really do!<strong>

**Allen: Relax Ninja. No one is blaming you.**

**TheWhatNinja: Don't you dare tell me to relax you shit! I know they hate me for it! You haveno idea how hard my life has been. *falls to the floor and crys* **

**Allen: They dont hate you. I swear. Right Lenalee.**

**Lenalee: Ya, they don't hate you.**

**TheWhatNinja: *sobs* Really?**

**Allen&Lenalee: Yes, really.**

**TheWhatNinja: Ok if you say so...I going to take a nap.**

**Allen: Okay that will be good. Oh and also to the readers. Please review so she can feel better. Se might ven be more motivated to write the next chapter faster.**

**TheWhatNinja:*mumbles something8**

**Allen: What?**

**Lenalee: She says sorry if the chapter was short. well. we better go Allen. Komui needs us. *start to leave***

**Allen: Ok, bye readers. See you next time.**


	3. Meeting Everyone

**WhatNinja: Hey I am back readers. I am sorry for not updating. I do not like to lie so the truth is I didn't feel like working on it even though I should. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy. Oh and by the way Edolas has been changed to Magnolia (not Edolas Magnolia).**

**Lena: So what happens in Magnolia?**

**A: You'll see now read the story.**

**WN: Kanda disclaimer please.**

**K: What? Why?**

**WN: Because I said so.**

**K: No.**

**A: Come on its not that hard, just do it.**

**L: Ya Yuu, it's not hard.**

**K: Tch fine. WhatNinja does not own D. Gray Man.**

Chapter 3

Recap:

-"Huh? Kanda? What's wrong? Your face is a little red. Are you ok?"

-_No! Don't make that face!_"N-nothing! Now let's go!" I walk out of the train. _Shit that was close. I couldn't stop myself. _Allen comes up behind me a few minutes later. So we arrive in Magnolia._ I just want this to be done with this._

*Kanda's POV

-Hey Kanda where do we go first?

-Some place called Fairy Tail. We are supposed to meet with the Head. His name is Markov Dreyar.

- I hear they use magic. Do you think it's true, he says with a look of innocent curiosity.

-_Shit don't look like that. It makes you look cute. Wait. What the fuck? Cute? What the hell is happening!?_ I don't know moyashi.

-Hey is that it up ahead?

I look up and see a large, two-story high building that was apparently the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. We walk in and the first thing we see is everyone partying and a verbal fight between a black haired guy and a (heh) pink haired guy. I look at moyashi and he seemed a bit fascinated. I look around to ask someone where the headmaster is when I see a short old man drinking beer while talking with a girl who has long white hair. We catch a few stares but I ignore them, then they go back to partying. We walk up to the old man. "Hey are you the head of this place?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Yes I am, but who are you?" Allen joins in. "We are from the Black Order. My name is Allen Walker and this is Kanda." "Ah yes. I have been expecting you. Please, come to my office." We follow him to his office. "So how may I help you?" "We came to see what the strange occurrences are that have been happening around here" said Allen. "Strange? What do you mean?" The finder speaks up. "Well we have heard that a white tiger has been appearing around town and killing strange monsters." "A white tiger you say?" "Well I did over hear some people talking about seeing one. And these strange monsters to" said a tall woman with red hair that reaches down to her waist had said. She also wore an armored shirt with a blue skirt. "Sorry to intrude master but as I was heading upstairs I overheard your conversation." "_Master?" _Allen said with a bit of confusion. "Ah yes Erza. Please do come in and introduce yourself to our guests." "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, S-class wizard here at Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you." "Hello. I'm Allen Walker, and this is Kanda Yuu. Were exorcists of the Black Order." "Exorcist I've never heard of you" Erza said. "Of course not. We are secret, not really well known" Kanda retorted. "Oh, I understand." Markov speaks up. "Ok I will let some of children go with you." "Children?" Allen asked. "Yes, every member of Fairy Tail are like my children. Here let me get the one who will go with you." The old man walks out. From inside his office we hear, "Quite down ya brats!" The noise calmed down. "Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, come to my office. I have a special mission for you!" the old man walk back in followed by a pink haired man wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scarf with white scales. A blue cat lay on his shoulder. Followed behind is a dark raven haired man wearing no shirt, a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (similar to the Rave Stone from rave Master), dark green pants, black shoes, and a metal bracelet with similar chain attached to his pants. His mark is clearly showed on the right side of his chest. Followed behind him is a girl with blonde hair that reaches down to her mid-back with a part of it tied in an upward pony tail on the right side. She is wearing a white and blue sleeveless. The blue makes it look like she has a cross on her shirt. She is wearing a short blue skirt with a brown belt with some silver and gold keys. She also is wearing black high heel boots that reach just below her knees. "Children introduce yourselves." "Hello. I'm Lucy" said the blonde, "I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya" said the pink haired one, "and I'm Gray" the raven haired one said. "Hello I am Allen Walker and this is Kanda. Say hi Kanda." "Che." "We are exorcists from the Black Order, nice to meet you." "Anyway" Markov spoke. "This is how it goes. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy with show these people around town then set off on their search got?" "Yes" Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray said. Happy had said 'Aye!' We walk out of the guild. _And so begins this long annoying mission. _Meanwhile while Kanda was thinks Allen had thought _Thank god Lavi didn't come. He wouldn't be able to go 10 seconds without yelling 'STRIKE!', I hope we finish this soon._

**WN-So what did you think about chapter 3? I know I left off in a weird spot but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. R&R please.**

**L- No fair! You guys got to be around pretty ladies!**

**A-See readers, I told ya so.**

**Lena: Sometimes I wish Lavi would change…**

**WN- Bye! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. More Developments?

**TheWhatNinja: Hey, hey, hey guys! What's up? It's me again. This time I am presenting Ch 4 of Spellbound Kanda. It's about time right? Soory for not updating. The reason why is on my profile. As a short recap of chapter 3 Allen and Kanda entered Fairy Tail and met everyone. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza are assigned to them to help with the search. Now they go exploring the city for a while before starting. Now sit back and enjoy chapter 4. By the way, most things written in italics are mostly thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gary Man, only the story plot.**

Kanda, Allen, and Team Natsu exit the guild and start to walk around town with Erza explain certain shops, for example some magic shops. As they walk around the group hears a growl. Everyone looks around for the source, except Allen.

"Hahaha, sorry…"

"Moyashi, heh why am I not surprised. " Kanda smirks at Allen.

"Shut up. I didn't get to each much before Komui called."

"If you are hungry, we could stop at a restaurant." Erza says.

"I don't want to impose on you guys though." Replies Allen.

"It's no problem at all" insists Erza.

"But…"

"I said, it's no problem" Erza says Sternly.

"Yes ma'am. _She can even rival Lenalee, scary."_ Allen replies quickly.

"How about we go to the all you can eat buffet down the road? Everyone agree?" As Erza asks everyone nods their heads and star walking towards the buffet.

"Thanks for this but Kanda and I don't know this places currency yet."

"That is no problem, Lucy can you cover for Allen?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Good, I will cover, Kanda, was it?"

Kanda just nods his head slightly. As they arrive and enter the buffet they walk up to the cashier.

"Hello, welcome to the Treasure Buffet, are you party of seven?"

"Yes." Replies Erza.

"Seven people comes to a total of 60 jewels."

Erza pays for herself and Kanda, Gray pays for himself, and Lucy pays for herself, Natsu, Allen, and Happy. The cashier thanks them for their purchase and a waitress comes along and seats them. She then asks what they want for drinks. Lucy orders a strawberry and vanilla milkshake, Erza orders a soda, Gray orders an Ice Tea, Natsu orders a soda also, Happy orders some apple juice, Kanda orders tea, and finally Allen orders a glass of lemonade. After they all made their orders everyone went to get their food. Erza went straight to the desserts section to get her strawberry cake. Gray went to get ice cream, Lucy went to get a burger and fries, Natsu went to get everything that is spicy, Kanda got some soba noodles which apparently they had, and Allen got about 10 of everything. They get back to their seats and people look surprised at the amount of food the two boys have.

"Can you really eat all that Allen-san?" Lucy asks.

"Yes. I have to eat a lot more than normal people because I am a parasitic type innocence accommodator."

"Parasitic type, what's that?" asks Natsu.

"Well to fight Akuma, all exorcists need an anti- Akuma weapon. Kanda is an equip type accommodator. Meaning he uses an object as a weapon, in his case, he uses his sword. For me I am a parasitic type, meaning I can transform a part of my body into a weapon. In my case, it is my arm."

"Cool! Can I see?" asks Natsu again.

"No, I only use it when fighting Akuma."

"So then this stuff is similar to our magic. Like I use Re-equip magic making me able to change armors, and Lucy uses her keys, and Natsu uses dragon slayer magic making him able to cover any part of his body I flames, and Gray uses ice magic."

"I guess it is similar then." Allen finishes his food.

They all talk to each other for a while, except Kanda.

"So now should we go looking for clues about this Akuma business?" suggest Erza.

"Sounds like a plan" agrees Lucy.

They all get up and leave the restaurant, once again walking around town. So far they see no signs of Akuma. After another hour of walking, Allen's eye activates and two level 1 Akuma appear.

"To the right and left!" he shouts. Allen then heads for the right one with his transformed hand (his original transformation, not his gun or his black hand he used when Crowned Clown first appeared). He destroys it immediately while Kanda took out the left one with Mugen drawn. The two akuma's exploded and disappeared. "If there is one or two, there are bound to be more." Allen says as his eye reactivates. But they are quickly disposed. The bound spirits say their thanks and disappear.

"Dude, that what awesome! Your arm is huge, like a claw!" Natsu exclaims.

"Color me impressed." Erza says admiring Kanda's sword.

"It's nothing special really…" Allen says being bashful.

"Kanda, you must spar with me sometime." Erza says.

"Maybe."

The group continues to wander around the town. No other Akuma show up anywhere for the time being. It starts to get late and everyone decides to meet back at the guild tomorrow. The mages go to their respective homes while Allen and Kanda go to an Inn and rent a single room with two beds. When they check in and settle down.

"Hey Kanda, I'm going to use the shower first okay?"

"I don't care."

Kanda goes to sit on his bed and takes out a book to read.

"Alright then."

Allen gathers some clothing and enters the bathroom. When he closes the door it stays open a crack. It goes unnoticed by Allen. From Kanda's position he can see Allen starting to strip off his clothing starting with his red shirt tie. Kanda tries to go back to his book, but for some reason he doesn't know, he concentrates on Allen. Once the tie is removed he removes his shirt and discards it to the floor showing his chest. As Kanda stares he can't help but notice Allen's body.

"_Was the Moyashi always had this body? Pale smooth looking skin, it makes want to….to…what the fuck are these thoughts doing here? Maybe I'm just tired, yeah that's it." _**(A/N: Oh Kanda, when will you get out of denile?)**

Kanda continues to watch Allen. Allen starts to remove his pants when he looks over to see that Kanda was staring at him through the door. He blushes deeply and quickly shuts door completely. Kanda can only think of one thing at the moment.

"_That what a cute reaction. I wonder what other faces he can make._"

Soon Kanda's thoughts roamed to Allen being under him with a pleasurable expression on. He blushes lightly and shakes the thought away into the deepest part of his mind and continues to read. 10 minutes later Allen comes out of the bathroom with just a pair of shorts on. His hair is still dripping some water droplets onto his bare chest. Once again he loses focus in the book and stares at Allen.

"Kanda, you can use the bathroom now."

Allen sits on his bed and lay down. He closes his eyes. He hears Kanda get up walk to the bathroom. Kanda takes a quick shower then comes back out. Allen opens his eyes and sees Kanda. This time it was Allen's turn to stare. Kanda comes out in just a pair of pants. He examines Kanda's appearance.

"_Kanda looks really hot right now. His hair is out and slightly damp making him look all the more sexy then he already was. He has no shirt on so I can clearly see he toned body. It's like he was molded from perfection." _A light blush creeps onto Allen's face as he quickly looks adverts his eyes.

Kanda lies down on his bed. "Moyashi, I'm turning off the light."

"Okay." Allen gets into a comfortable position as Kanda flicks the light off. "Night Kanda."

Kanda mumbles 'night' under his breath thinking Allen couldn't hear. Oh but he did. Allen lets a small smile creep on his face as he goes to sleep thinking impure thoughts. Little did he know, Kanda was thinking the same thing.

**WhatNinja: Again sorry for not updating. As it said on my profile all my stories are gone and I have to start from scratch. On another note, my regents are coming up on june 17****th**** and 18****th**** at 8:30AM. Plus my college entrance exam is on June 16****th**** also in the morning. Yay for me…..T_T **


End file.
